lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurer
Preface: Why This Class Exists / When To Use This Class The adventurer is the “generic” hero. It is designed very open ended and intentionally breaks the rule where classes can harken back to a trope or archetypal character from fiction. This class is designed for advanced players whose character concept does not always fit the existing array of classes. With a lot of opportunities for unrestricted bonus feat acquisition, it is advisable that you talk with your GM about your character concept prior to taking the “adventurer” class. Alternatively, some characters don’t fit any class. Even calling them a fighter or a rogue doesn’t fit the bill and a player would be otherwise forced to shoehorn her character into a class they don’t necessarily belong in. If a character concept is based on the entry into a prestige class, an adventurer might be an excellent way to allow a character to enter the prestige class without the thematic presumptions placed upon them by a prior class. Finally, an adventurer can be a true factotum. He’s done everything, seen everything, and never really “clicked” with any one path in life. Still, his myriad experiences make him a valuable asset to a party. While a rogue or bard could fill this role they presume other interests of their characters (as a rogue, he is assumed to be a criminal or a cad while a bard has an interest in music and even magic). In many ways, this can harken back to the pulp adventurers of the 1930s and even to more modern characters like Indiana Jones. Adventurer A Base Class for the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game An adventurer never really “fits” into any of the boxes people have tried to put him in. Sure, he’s a jack of all trades, but he’s more than that. Many adventurers are seasoned explorers or just veterans of such wild fortunes that they have skills thrust upon them. Each one has a unique story and no two are exactly alike. Hit Dice: D10. Role: Adventurers are always prepared, always ready, and able to rise to any challenge. Their skills lend them to a variety of roles while their talents make them well rounded and ready for every situation. Natural Gift: Interesting Life An adventurer has to have led an extremely interesting life. They didn’t have to be center stage in all the major events, they rarely are or they would have been pulled towards a cause or specific vocation, but had to be involved on some level. When compared to everyone else, an adventurer has “already tried that once”, “met someone from that city”, or “been there”. Alignment: Any Starting Wealth: 4d6 × 10 gp (average 140 gp.). In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The adventurer treats all skills as class skills. Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. Table #-1: The Adventurer Class Features The following are the class features of the adventurer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The adventurer is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and with all armor (heavy, light, and medium) and shields (including tower shields). Bonus Feat: At 1st level and every 4 levels thereafter, the adventurer gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats may be any that he meets the prerequisites for. Experienced (Ex): At 2nd level, an adventurer can apply his ample experiences to the variety of dangerous tasks at hand. As a free action he may grant himself a +1 luck bonus that he can apply to any of the following rolls: damage, attack, skill, stabilization, aid another. He may do this a number of times per day equal to half his adventurer level (minimum 1). The bonus he provides this skill check improves by +1 at 6th level and every 4 levels thereafter to a maximum of a +5 at 18th level. Resourcefulness (Ex): At 2nd level, an adventurer may carry unspecified equipment worth up to 100 gp per class level. This can be any kind of gear that can reasonably fit into a backpack, including potions and scrolls (but not any other sort of magic item). As a full-round action, the adventurer may dig through his gear to retrieve an item he specifies at that time, deducting its value from the allocated amount of cost. This item cannot weigh more than 10 lbs. When the total remaining cost reaches 0, the adventurer can retrieve no more items until he refills the value by spending a few hours and an amount of gold to bring his total up to 100 gp per class level. At 6th level, the value of this equipment is raised to a maximum of 1,000 gp per class level. Furthermore, an adventurer of at least 6th level may use this to produce any magic items with this class feature he could have reasonably purchased. The maximum weight limit of the objects he can produce also improves to 3 lbs. per adventurer level. Skill Bonus: At 3rd level and every 4 levels thereafter, the adventurer gains a +4 competence bonus in a skill of their choice. A given skill cannot be selected more than once. Adventurer Talents At 4th level and every 4 levels thereafter an adventurer picks up a knack or a little trick he’s learned from his experiences. * Instant Items (Ex): An adventurer may draw item or weapon from his person or from a place of storage (such as a backpack) located on his person as a free action. If he is utilizing his resourcefulness class feature this is a swift action instead (rather than a full-round). This counts as if the adventurer had the Quick Draw feat for the purpose of qualifying for other feats. * In a Pinch (Ex): The adventurer may always take 10 on a Use Magic Device check regardless of the situation and in the timeframe of a normal Use Magic Device check. * Man of Many Crafts (Ex): An adventurer counts as having all spells on his spell list for the purpose of activating magic items. The adventurer must have the in a pinch talent and be at least 12th level before selecting this talent. * Favorite Weapon: The adventurer gains a +1 luck bonus on attack and damage roll with a weapon of his choice (longbow, short sword, etc). If he has at least 8 levels in adventurer it becomes a +2 luck bonus. If he has at least 16 levels in adventurer it becomes a +3 luck bonus. In addition, his adventurer levels stack with any fighter levels he possesses for the purposes of meeting the prerequisites for feats that specifically select his chosen weapon, such as Weapon Specialization. He may select this talent multiple times but each time it applies to a different weapon. * Synergy: The adventurer may use his ranks in one skill in place of his ranks in a different skill. Both skills must share the same related ability score (Example: He could use his Diplomacy in place of his Intimidate to demoralize a person). He may select this multiple times but each time it applies to a new pairing of skills (He may have Diplomacy/Intimidate and then gain Diplomacy/UMD or Climb/Swim). * Favorite Armor: The adventurer gains a +1 luck bonus to his AC while wearing a specific type of armor (chainmail, full plate, etc) or shield (heavy wooden shield, buckler, etc). If he has at least 8 levels in adventurer it becomes a +2 luck bonus. If he has at least 16 levels in adventurer it becomes a +3 luck bonus. He may select this talent multiple times but each time it applies to a different kind of armor and the effects do not stack if worn together. * Lucky Lad/Lady: An adventurer gains a +1 luck bonus on all saves. If he has at least 8 levels in adventurer it becomes a +2 luck bonus. If he has at least 16 levels in adventurer it becomes a +3 luck bonus. * Emergency Medical Training (Sp): An adventurer can make a Heal check to provide basic healing to a creature. The DC of the Heal check is 10 + 1/2 the HD of the creature. This ability mimics the effect of cure light wounds, but without a limit on the amount of additional healing that a high caster level can provide. The adventurer’s effective caster for this ability is equal to his adventurer level. A creature cannot benefit from this ability more than once in a 24 hour period. * Man About Town (Su): In any given settlement, city, or town of substantial size there is a chance that there is a friendly creature who the adventurer has run into in the past. The chance is 5% per adventurer level (maximum 100% at 20th level). This can occur even in unlikely situations or in hostile territory. Perhaps the adventurer will run into a friend who was taken captive by an orc army you are tracking, or you might find a drow whose is really a disguised elf you once rubbed elbows with at a town ball. This cannot occur more than once per day and and requires a population of at least 500 people. The person in question is familiar with the adventurer (at least “recognize on sight” for the purpose of Disguise checks) and but not necessarily intimately familiar with their life. Roll a d% and consult the following chart to determine their disposition: Table #-2: Man About Town * Spellcasting: When the adventurer selects this talent he must select a class to cast spells like. He gains access to 0th and 1st level spells from that class’s spell list and may cast a number of spells per day as if he was a member of that class of a level equal to his adventurer level. If the selected class only knows a select number of spells from his spell list, the adventurer counts his level in that class as being equal to his adventurer level for the purpose of determining how many spells he knows. He does not however gain any bonus spells for having a high ability score modifier, any other feats, class feature, or abilities related to it. Any penalty to caster level that the class imposes (such as a ranger or paladin) is also imposed on the adventurer if he selects that class. An adventurer may select this talent multiple times. Each time it improves the maximum level of spell the adventurer can cast by 1 to a maximum of 4th level spells. This cannot grant them higher level spells than a character from that spellcasting class of equal level could have (example: an adventurer casting like a ranger couldn’t have 2nd level spells at 1st level). An adventurer can cast their spells in medium armor without incurring arcane spell failure spell failure chance. ** Example: If the adventurer selects wizard at 4th level, he may cast 4 0th level spells and 3 1st level wizard spells per day drawn from the wizard spell list. He would not have a prohibited or specialized school (as that is a separate class feature). Ready for Anything (Ex): At 10th level, the adventurer may roll 1d20 at the beginning of the day for every 5 levels of adventuer he has and record the results. At any point during the next 24 hours, he may use the result of one of these rolls as the result of any d20 roll he would normally be required to make. Doing so is not an action. If he does not use the d20 result within 24 hours, it is lost. Replacing the result of a d20 roll with this ability extends the result used to do so. The adventurer may use this ability after the results of his roll have been revealed. Seen it All (Ex): At 20th level, whenever an adventurer makes a d20 roll he rolls twice and takes the better result. In addition the adventurer may produce any sort of magical goods with his resourcefulness class feature, though such items must still be non-specific items. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Magic. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jason Bulmahn, Tim Hitchcock, Colin McComb, Rob McCreary, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Sean K Reynolds, Owen K.C. Stephens, and Russ Taylor. • Politics and Power © 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein • Alternate Paths: Martial Characters © 2015, Little Red Goblin Games LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Christos Gurd, Caleb Alysworth, and Dayton Johnson. Category:Base Class Category:Alternate Path Martial Category:Class